1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device of rapidly generating a gray-level versus brightness curve of a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gray-level versus brightness curve of a display is a curve of the relationship between different gray-level values and their corresponding brightness values. The gray-level value may be assigned to the x axis, while the brightness value may be assigned to the y axis; the resulting curve is called the “gray-level versus brightness curve”. As the gray-level versus brightness curve is approximately equal to the mathematical gamma curve (Y=X^r, γ curve, or gamma curve), the gray-level versus brightness curve may also be called a gamma curve.
Different displays have different gray-level versus brightness curves. As a result, to provide consistently high product qualities for displays, the gray-level versus brightness curve of each display must be measured. By obtaining the gray-level versus brightness curve of the display, the manufacturer learns of the characteristics of the display, which may be used to further adjust the color settings of the display.
In a prior art technology, entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR PANEL DISPLAY TELEVISION ADJUSTMENT” (JP patent No. 2005057543, U.S. Pat. No. 6,043,797, TW patent No. 00583624), a system to measure the brightness of a TV is used to perform γ compensation correction for the TV.
The measuring method of the system utilizes a computer (a PC) to consecutively send gray-level signals to the display, a light sensor obtains the brightness-related data from the panel display, and sends all of the data back to the computer for processing to obtain a voltage-brightness curve (voltage as a value suitably corresponds to brightness for the distribution curve) of the panel display. After a graphic generator sends graphic signals to the display, the light sensor measures and sends the data to the computer; this cycle requires one second. To obtain 8 bits of red, green and blue, the three primary colors, and gray values for a continuous gray-level versus brightness curve, which gray (or white) may be considered another primary color, requires 1 (sec)×256 (gray-level values)×4 (primary colors), which is about 17 minutes. Since each work station on the production line has a short period of time to work, if the y compensation correction procedure for the panel display is performed on the production line, a significant cost in terms of time will be imposed by the measurement, which is a reason why γ compensation correction for the panel displays is difficult to perform on the production line.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method and device of rapidly generating a gray-level versus brightness curve of a display to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.